Walker saga: Petite Princess Cocoloo
by darkusmetalus
Summary: this is the story of cocoloo, one of yucie's bestfriend. take note: i do NOT own yucie or even anime series and even game series like myth, guiltygear and warhammer 40k series in this story, just a fanfiction.
1. Start!

Petite Princess Cocoloo

*This is the fanmade fiction made by me.. This is Petite Princess Yucie which it was also crossover to games like guilty gear/myth II- SOULBLIGHTER(game made by bungie)

*This Story tells about cocoloo, also it tells about the events before and after Petite Princess Yucie

Introduction

The Planet Avernum consists of 7 continents and their countries were called "world" instead of country.

Angels, Demons, Monsters , Plants, animals and Humans lived in this world together.

The different worlds have their government and their laws.

Year 220 avy(avernum year), the humans were fighting each other, it means war.

The Human war consists of 2 factions- the avernite republicans led by queen ercell and the empire of muithermne war led by emperor nicolay muithermne and his generals, danas, general alric and alric's wife, magezerent.

The reason of human war was the avernite forces were going to capture the worlds and their citizens become slaves. The Muithermne army were not agree of the avernites.

Chapter I - Born of Ghost Princess

Year 210 avy, The Holy Warrior Ky Kiske went in love to Ghost World Leader Dizzy Maria and they married. They were happy to their marriage and their citizens were happy of their marriage.

Year 211 avy, Queen Maria born a twins, a boy and a girl. the shining blue light coming to her and the crystal flower appeared on her.

The baby girl called cocoloo, and the boy called sin. They smiled after they called their names.

Ky: theyre happy...

Maria: Right. Whats that light came from ky?

Ky: i dont know...

(knocks a door)

young man: anybody here?

Ky: coming (opens the door)

young man: sorry , i saw a light from your house sir... do you see any crystal flower here?

Ky: yes, its on my baby daughter do you want to see it?

young man: yes. can i come in?

Ky: sure!

the young man come in ky's mansion.

young man: oh, im sorry, im gunbard sir.

Ky: im Ky, daughter of the child, cocoloo. anyway do you want that flower?

Gunbard: no sir, i just want the power of that flower. Im from avernum kingdom.

Ky: a human indeed just like me. anyway , were here at my wife's room.

maria: hey ky, whos that man?

ky: thats gunbard... wait a min, are you the general of the army?

gunbard: yes sir. im finding the 5 eternal tiara fragments to complete it. i got 3 of them.

ky: i see, dizzy, do you know this?

maria: (saw the eternal tiara) nope, but i saw this pendant a while ago.

gunbard: that' s a fragment madam.

ky: oh i remember, god created eternal tiara to protect the world right?

gunbard: how do you know sir?

ky: i saw them on books.

maria: yup hes a take this flower and the fragment.

gunbard: thank you madam. please keep the flower instead. im going to keep the pendant. and pls take care of your daughter , she will be a good princess someday.

maria: yeah, i know.

ky: me too, also his twin brother is going to become good prince.

gunbard: she had a twin?

ky: yup. anyway its nighttime, do you want to stay with us?

gunbard: no sir. im going to demon world to find the last fragment.

ky: ok. demon world ? beware of that leader of the demons, sol badguy, he such violent leader. anyways goodluck with your journey

gunbard: thank you sir.

gunbard leaves the mansion and he went to the next journey to demon world.

213 avy, cocoloo and her twin brother sin becomes 3yrs old. at their age, they learned to write, read, talk, and they learn about history of this planet.

Ky and Dizzy were happy after the two are gifted child especially cocoloo. But cocoloo has a curse, at the age of 10, she cannot be grow into adult forever unless she becomes platinum princess itself and wore the eternal tiara. Ky and Dizzy accepts the curse of their child cocoloo.

Chapter 2- Do you want to be train as warrior?

At the age of 13, Sin become warrior because of his uncle and ky's rival, sol badguy, the maou of demon world and father of glenda.

And cocoloo, she didnt get learn about using weapons for fighting because her parents didnt want her to fight until...

in the forest near ghost world

cocoloo: i wish to be warrior like onii-chan...(sigh)

man with black jacket: kid, is this the ghost world?

cocoloo: yes...

man with black jacket: do you want to be warrior?

cocoloo: yes... but my parents doesnt want to be a warrior because im weak.

man: young child, you have guts and i sensed you have a great aura in your body...

cocoloo: ok. i... i want to be a warrior!

man: ok kid... in exchange... i want your knowledge.

cocoloo: ok sir.

in 2 months,cocoloo learned how to fight and using swords and spears. also she learned already how to use lightning just like her father.

and the man learns also about the ghost world.

the man says goodbye to her and didnt come back in ghost world.

year 223, the war rages on... the avernites led by king arum, father of arc started to attack the muithemne city but they failed to attack due to high defense and monsters who guards the capital.

also that year in 223...

in ky's mansion.

ky: where had you been, cocoloo?

cocoloo: dad, i want to fight with you... i want your sword...

ky: this? (he shows the thunder breaker sword)

cocoloo: yes dad...

sin: you cant learn how...

cocoloo shows her thunder aura.

ky: so you learned how to use thunder, as expected... lets have duel... heaven or hell.

sin: dad! she's weak to fight!

ky: no, shes now better i know that after she trained by that man...

cocoloo: you saw me training?

ky: yes... do you have a sword?

cocoloo: no.. but i can use my thunder to defeat you.

ky: ok.. fine. if im koed, you win.

cocoloo: yes father...

they start the duel. cocoloo first to attack. she walk fast as lightning. she stole her father's weapon...

sin: what the-

ky: my sword...

she pointed the weapon at his father..

ky: ok im lose. you win.

sin: so she's stronger than me... it cannot be...

cocoloo: this is now mine right...

ky: yep. do you want to try it to high beasts?

cocoloo: yes.

ky: hey sin do you want to go with us at hell prison?

sin: all right! hell prison! lets go!

at hell prison, the monsters were angried at the ghost king and his children.

cocoloo: dad, i want to open the doors.

ky: do you want the to kill them?

cocoloo: yes.

ky open the prison doors and the monsters went to cocoloo and tried to attack her.

diabolos X: hey little girl, do you want to die?

cocoloo draws her thunder breaker.. she kills diabolos x, the root of evil dragons. the prisoners are also murdered mercilessly by cocoloo..

sin: damn! hey dad, cocoloo is demon.

ky: no.. that man who trains her is the demon.. (nicolai muithermne, you make her monster..)

man with black jacket: i make her warrior and monster... kiske..

ky: nicolai muithermne?

nicolai: thats right. shes qualified be a inquistional divine knight. and a platinum princess of avernum.. i dont care anyway about that platinum princess.

ky: you know that eternal tiara?

nicolai: yes. but that tiara brings chaos anyway.

cocoloo: master?

nicolai: so youve killed the monsters.

cocoloo: yes but... im so weak after all...

sin: what the hell? youre so strong!

ky: you killed all of them... anything else?

cocoloo: i want sol badguy's inferno blade...

sin: are you nuts? master sol was...

ky: silence! nicolai?

nicolai: for me you need more training for that, kid. by the way, in next two years, 215, i want to invite you in a fighting event. heres the card.

cocoloo: thanks, master...

nicolai: youre welcome.

nicolai teleported away. the three went back to their house for the dinner.

dizzy: dinners ready!

sin: hey! you learned how to cook mom? i thought dads the cook today?

dizzy: but you went off with cocoloo and your dad. anyway want pancakes?

sin: mom! its 7pm not 6am!

cocoloo: *chuckles* onii-chan you talked too much lets eat

ky: yeah, i want dizzy pancakes.

sin: ahh ok...

they eat the pancakes...

cocoloo: the taste... mom.. too bitter..

ky: thats right.

dizzy: no way 


	2. Chapter 3: love, war and death

Chapter 3: War, love and death

2 years later, Feb. 225 avy, cocoloo becomes 15. She was invited for the warrior tournament to become muithermne`s next champion. She went to the merchant city of muithermne to join the fight and win against her opponents. Emperor Nicole Muithermne crowned cocoloo as a champion and his generals.

She fought also Nicolai's right hand generals, Danas the soulblighter and the fallen thunder king, alric to gain more experience as warrior.

April 225, at the early age, cocoloo defeat arums men by herself at the ruins in magic city where maga selent leaves.

Duke Russo Rockwell, right-hand ally of queen ercell , led an army of 100 to attack cocoloo after she defeat arum's guards. but rockwell's army also failed to attack cocoloo because she was very strong.

may 225, Nicolai ordered cocoloo to attack arum's castle.

Cocoloo: can i do it?

nicolai: yes you can... bring also the head of arum for me. i will grant your wish.

Cocoloo: ok, master. i will cut arums head.

at arums castle

arum's soldier: sir , theres a little girl on the front door...

arum: and she doing at that front door?

soldier: she killed our guards!

arum: what!?

arc: father? is there anything wrong?

arum: that girl... hmmm... nicolai's general!

soldier: what should we do sir...

arum: kill...

there was a bloody soldier who was nearly died..

soldier#2: my lord... arrgh... (he collapsed)

arum:no!

cocoloo came to the throne room...

arc: a little girl?

arum: arc.. you must escape now she was dangerous.

arc: but father..

cocoloo hurts arc on the back badly and collapsed. he was saved by frederick, arum's general and escapes.

arum: why did you attack us?

cocoloo: emperor doesnt want slaves and he wants to kill you...

arum: (laughs) we need slaves to improve humanity hahaha!

cocoloo: you such an idiotic king... (stabs arum and turns him into ashes afterwards)

cocoloo destroys the entire kingdom led by arum. arc and frederick went back to avernum city to report at ercell.

ercell offers nicolai to ceasefire and stops the war. he was agreed but on those condition: find the five platuinum princess candidates and put them in a test to restore peace on this planet and the war starts again if ercell tries to attack the muithermne empire again.

july 225, nicole chooses his empress and his wife. he offers cocoloo to be his wife but...

cocoloo: i accept to become your wife, emperor. but become empress, i dont want it.

nicole: i see... so what do you want?

cocoloo: i want to defeat sol badguy and get his sword.

nicolai: ok.. tomorrow were going to hell world.

at the next day they went to hell world. cocoloo challenges sol to duel. sol badguy lose the duel against cocoloo.

sol badguy gave cocoloo his weapon hell breaker sword to cocoloo. now she was more powerful than his parents and sin, her brother.

sept 225, nicolai went on date with his student cocoloo...

at the playground at the park..

cocoloo: this is my favorite place sir.

nicole: ehhh? why?

cocoloo: when i was 5 years old, someone saves me from the bullies, do you know who was saved me? it was you, emperor...

nicolai: i rembered that also... i was 9 about that. youre such a crybaby before. now youre a great person in this city...

cocoloo: you play with me everyday... in slide aand see saw...

nicolai:: yup...

cocoloo:: ummmm...

nicolai hugs and kisses cocoloo...

cocoloo: (blushes) uhhhh...

nicolai: i love you...

cocoloo: i love you , em... no, nicolai-kun.

the next month, theyre become married couple even she declines to become general. nicolai also offered cocoloo to become member of inquistion of humanity, she accept but she need to become adult. her body was still 10 yrs old and her age was 15.

nicolai suggests cocoloo to enter princess academy at avernum. cocoloo saw a blue light coming at the tower. she was the first one to saw the light of eternal tiara at the age of 16. she met ercell, queen of avernum and arum's wife after cocoloo saw the tiara.

meanwhile, nicolai orders danas to become cocoloo's bodyguard and butler. he disguises as chaw, her butler.

227, cocoloo start her class at princess academy. 


	3. Chapter 4

chapter 4: the new beginning

year 227 avy, nicole ordered cocoloo to attend princess academy and meet new friends. nicolai also ordered her not to hurt anyone except who wants to assasinate her.

oct 227 avy, after yucie becomes platinum princess, theyre still in 10 yr old form.

at the town cafeteria.

glenda: (mad)grrr. where the heck is yucie and cube?

beth: she's late.. wait, youre finding cube?

elmina: because she had fell in love of him i think...

glenda: ohh shut up! ( blushes)

cocoloo: calm down, ... oh yucie-san is here.

yucie: sorry, im late!

glenda: now wheres your butler?

yucie: cube? hes on muithermne today or he had a meeting with today.

glenda: ohh... and you, what are you doing here?

sin: well, im with my girlfriend today.

cocoloo: you mean, , onii-chan?

sin: yep. well, she had a first kiss with me yes... (beth slaps him) ouch!

beth: pervert and idiot!

cocoloo: (smiles) congrats, beth-san.

beth: yeah...

frederick came and hold cocoloo's hands

frederick:: hello cocoloo-san.. want a date with me?

cocoloo: sorry sir frederick, i had a date with...

sin: shes married already.

glenda: with the emperor nicolai, you moron

frederick: tsk. (cube punches him) ouch!

glenda: cube?

cube: sorry, im damn late and he's also too.

nicolai: im just make cube back to normal anyway... woah youre strong now.

cube: better, hello glenda, you look gorgeous and elegant today...

glenda: really? (slaps cube)

cube: ow! whats that for?

glenda: for being late!

cube: oh glenda...

nicolai: hello, did he hurt you?

cocoloo: no, im just...

frederick: damn you...

frederick summons a rock golem

frederick: golem, kill cocoloo kiske and the emperor itself!

beth: what should we do?

elmina: should we run?

arthas came and said.

arthas: nah! kill it anyway.

glenda: and who are you?

nicolai: he is old man arthas!

arthas: damn you muithermne , im not old yet!

nicolai: youre 255555 yrs old already!

cocoloo: umm...

arthas: oh, the golem...

arthas used a magic to vanish the golem.

frederick: it cannot be!?

arthas: it can be, fool.

frederick runs away.

yucie: commander frederick...

nicolai: i think he's going to tell arc that youre kidnapped by me. anyway you must return to your dad, yucie-san.

yucie: why?

nicolai: arc was gonna arrest you anyway.

yucie: oh no... what about dad?

nicolai,: he's fine anyway, he is a good warrior..

yucie: ok, what about you cube?

cube: me? i just want to stay with glenda anyway until the immortal emperor calls me.

glenda: really?

cube: yep(glenda slaps cube).. ow! whats that for

glenda: mosquito.

cube: ohh...

sin: me and beth must go back to ghost kingdom.

beth: yeah, we will tell sir ky about the incident here.

arthas: me? im just...

nicolai: hey old man, ryle wants to call you anyway at emporium. he said that he need you.

arthas: for what? grrr.. ok gtg honeybunch

elmina: dont call me that.

arthas: hehehe.

yucie: what about you cocoloo?

cocoloo: i must protect you, yucie -san. prince's army gonna attack us soon.

yucie: arc... why did you do this?

nicolai: because of revenge. he wants to kill me and cocoloo. especially cocoloo.

yucie: why?

cocoloo: ummmm... i killed his father.

yucie: oh no... why?

cocoloo: sorry yucie-san...

nicolai: let me ask you, cocoloo killed arum because he is a bad guy and he wants to make all people- slaves. anyway, we must go to gunbard anyway.

at the gunbard's house

yucie: papa! (hugs gunbard)

gunbard: yucie...

cocoloo: umm... i sense danger here, emperor.

nicolai: yeah. gunbard, yucie, arc's forces want to capture you both.

gunbard: you must go now, i sensed danger here.

yucie: but papa?

nicolai: yucie need you also. i will stay in this house. cocoloo, go to muithermne city by portal

cocoloo: ok. (she opens the portal)

gunbard: thank you, emperor... and sorry what i have done to you before...

nicolai: past is past. anyway we'll talk later.

gunbard, yucie and cocoloo enter the portal to muithermne and closes it by nicolai.

arc's soldiers went to gunbard's house.

general nom, one of the youngest generals of queen ercell went to gunbard's house to capture gunbard and yucie but...

nom: you are...

nicolai: oh its you, commander nom... welcome. oh by the way, yucie and his dad went to vacation. gunbard said that he's on desert with his daughter.

nom: shit. muithermne, youre making war ...

nicolai: sorry but your friend called frederick started it not me.

nom: guards, lets gome home.. nicolai, if i saw your face, im gonna kill you with my sword, i swear.

nicolai: ok. bye bye!

meanwhile at muithermne castle grounds...

yucie: where are we?

cocoloo: emperor's castle, yucie-san.

gunbard: nice place...

little girl: mama!

cocoloo: ai!

yucie: ehh? who's that girl, cocoloo?

cocoloo: my daughter, ai

yucie: ehhhhhh!

ai: hello, miss yucie!

little boy: wow! are you the princess?

yucie: yes.. who are you?

silver: im silver.

cocoloo: my son. (smiles)

yucie: you mean that.. theyre your children!?

cocoloo: yep. after i got married, i got pregnant and bore children.

yucie: impossible

gunbard: thats possible for her because she's gear .

yucie: what 's that?

gunbard: super human. anyway...

nicolai: you can stay here right kids...

kids: yes father

gunbard: youre here already?

cocoloo: because he makes back, emperor.

nicolai: yep... anyway were gonna talk later . i must go to my wifey cocoloo and kiss her hohoho

cocoloo: ohh nicolai-kun.

to be comtinued 


	4. Chapter 5

chapter 5: rising of new diabolos

at the castle

ercell: (slaps arc) you idiot! why are you doing this?

arc: mother, im just want to revenge against that emperor.

ercell: if you failed once again...

arc: im not gonna failed once again.. this time , i will become monster to defeat cocoloo and muithermne.

frederick: prince, the magic cirle was ready.

arc: good, lets go to the magic room

ercell: (the diabolos project is going to be success... soon nicolai will bow down to me... hahaha!)

meanwhile at muithermne castle grounds

yucie: what!? you have six children at all!?

cocoloo: yep. one of them was not here. the eldest.

yucie: ohh... how?

cocoloo says yucie r-18

yucie: what!? so youre not virgin anymore?

cocoloo: yes.

chau: general!

yucie: chawoo?

chau: its chau! no its danas! (change his form)

danas: ola

yucie: cocoloo' s butler was...

cocoloo: no yucie-san. danas-san was my mission partner and also alric and rockwell-san.

yucie: you mean duke rockwell?

anna rockwell: no...

yucie: you are the daughther of...

anna: not anymore, princess. i dont want to see father because of this war happening today. and my father, duke rockwell was one of the pioneers of war today.

yucie: do you want to kill him?

anna: i dont know...

cocoloo: commander anna... anyway lets bake cookies, anna, yucie-san for the kids and the soldiers also

yucie: ok!

at the emperor's room

gunbard: im sorry that i have killed you and yucie's real parents and the dragons

nicolai: its allright to me. you must tell it to yucie.. please.

gunbard: yes your highness.

yucie and cocoloo came at the emperor.

cocoloo: nicolai-kun, here' s your cookies!

nicolai: wow cookies! thanks!

yucie: papa! cookies for you!

gunbard: thanks.. uhh can i ask you something?

nicolai: ok me and cocoloo...

gunbard: sir, no please stay here.

nicolai: ok.

gunbard: yucie, im sorry.. (cries) i killed your parents.. and your...

yucie: i forgive you papa and thanks for taking care of me...

gunbard: yucie...

yucie: papa, dont cry...

nicolai: yucie forgives you... (smiled at him) anyway lets make dinner to anyone ok?

gunbard: ok!

hours later.

mykyrdian beast: woah! our emperor's high quality cooking food was soooo delicious.

heron guard: yep. i love it.

archer: me too, also the cookies made by our generals were fantastic!

glenda and gaga went to castle.

glenda: so this is the castle of the emperor huh.. so big and... i smell cookies...

gaga: yeah me too.

yucie: glenda?

glenda: oh forehead? why are you doing here, also cocoloo?

cocoloo: my husband ruled here.

gaga: so the rumors are true, the master sol said to me that the emperor had a wife from spirit kingdom so it was you anyway.

cocoloo: yep.

glenda: i want cookies!

yucie: here, take some.

glenda: thanks! wow delicious!

elmina, beth and sin went also in the castle.

sin: its so delicious, thanks nee-chan.

cocoloo: onii-chan? beth-san? elmina-san?

beth: were here also. were joining the war.

elmina: me too. father asked me to join the war. father and emperor were trusted allies from the start.

cocoloo: yep.

glenda: by the way, have you seen cube?

yucie: nope

cocoloo: he's on ultramarine headquarters today.

yucie: ultramarine?

cocoloo: super human army. cube was their leader.

yucie: so is he a super human not demon?

cocoloo: yep but he's brown skin.

glenda: whaaaaatttt! he had a army.. how many?

cocoloo: umm... 250 trillion soldiers, 100 force commanders, 5000 librarians, 10 inquisistor who observes the chapter and millions of dregnaught i mean machines.

yucie: so he's stronger army than nicolai-san?

cocoloo: nope. nicolai-san and i ruled the inquisition of humanity. 10000 times more army than cube.

yucie: and where's your army?

sin: (after eating cookies) space.

yucie: ohh...

cube: im back (slaps cube) ouch!

glenda: cube! im very love you!

cube: for what glenda...

glenda: for having an army! and being macho...

cube: im not.. (kisses cube at lips) glenda!

frog prince: wth! youve kissed my love how dare you!

glenda: eeeek! frog! (she kick frog)

frog prince: nooooooo!

glenda: ohhh...

cocoloo: (chuckles)

glenda: hey! what so...

a huge creature appears..

heron guard: oh its diabolos. hahaha

mykyrdian beast: another weakling!

beth: theyre not afraid of that beast.

cocoloo: because theyve killed many diabolos long ago.

arc diabolos: you fools! im more stronger than... (heron guards slashes arc and the mykyrdians eats diabolos skin) nooooo!

mykyrdian beast: delicious!

yucie: arc...

arc: you more monsters! i will be back! i will be golden diabolos!

heron guard: oh yeah! more experience! come back again and we will kill you with that ultimate form of yours and..

mykyrdian beast: eat you hahaha!

glenda: so those guys were not afraid of diabolos after all.

cocoloo: yep! anyway theyve killed the ultimate form of diabolos many times.

yucie: also you?

cocoloo: yep. ummm.. i killed...

sin: she killed 100 of them at 1 hour.

yucie: no way!

cocoloo: onii-chan!

nicolai: yep! i saw it and timed it. wth! why this place was dirty?

heron guard: emperor lets eat food from diabolos' skin

nicolai: well later. cocoloo, bath's ready.

cocoloo: ok! lets join us!

yucie: wow! bath time!

glenda: wow bath..

cube: i had bad feeling about this..

in bath house

glenda: is my body good? (shows her naked body)

cube: errr... sexy. (blushes)

beth: i think, thats the first time i saw cube blushing ...

elmina: glenda-san, dont make cube spoiled and blushed

arthas: yep! if you blushed cube, he will explode.

glenda: what the- why are you doing here?

arthas: im here because im so macho and elegant man hahaha!

elmina: he is the male version of glenda.

yucie: full of confidence..

sin: beth

beth: what?

sin: can you massage my back? (punches at the back) ow!

beth: done

sin: ouch! that hurts.

yucie: cocoloo, where's nicolai-san?

cocoloo: he's finished bathing in the morning

yucie: ehh!

at the avernum castle

arc: ahhhh! my arms!

ercell: it cannot be!

frederick: we failed..

arc: mother! please take my arms back or bring me my new arms!

ercell: ok. the magicians making new arms and you will be powerful. but this time 10x stronger than the golden diabolos. it will be ultimate diabolos this time.. hahahaha!

arc: the new diabolos will be rise.. hahahaha!

3 days later.

arc: i can now use my ultimate form at anytime! hahaha!

to be continued 


	5. Chapter 6: spy and sea

chapter 6: the spy and the sea

at the muithermne, emperor nicolai sends a spy to investigate about ercell and arc's new plans.

nicolai knew the next plans for their next attack.

spy: prince arc will having a new form that destroys this country by using "nukes"

nicolai: hahahaha!

spy: sir? is there any wrong?

cocoloo: umm i mean nome-san, we have also nukes. those nukes destroys the country of arc's father. if they use nukes...

nicolai: we have anti-jamming device for that!

nome: what's anti-jamming system?

nicolai: these jammer will come back the nuclear to the owner or even worse- the nuke is destroyed and the user of that nuke was also dead.

cocoloo: so what should we do next?

nicolai: well... this castle had also a special feature .

nome: whats that?

nicolai: sorry cant tell you that.

nome: ok sir...

hours later

yucie: i miss the beach

glenda: i want swimming

elmina: (sigh)

beth: then lets go to the sea

cocoloo: nice idea, beth-san.

yucie: ok! lets go!

nicolai: sorry im pass about that.

glenda: are you scared of the sea?

nicolai: nope, cube and i are going to forbidden leaders country for the meeting.

yucie: is queen ercell invited?

nicolai: sorry, i cant say that. only nakajima-san from earth about whos invited for that meeting.

cocoloo: empress nakajima from forbidden kingdom

nicolai: yep. oops, im late. gtg

cocoloo: ok! take care!

yucie: lets go to the beach!

glenda: allright!

at the beach. all of them wearing swimsuits.

glenda: this beach makes me relaxing...

elmina: me too...

yucie: ths beach was...

a sea monster arrived

beth: cocoloo! behind you!

the sea monster attacks cocoloo but she dodged the attack.

sin: damn! let me take care of this.

cocoloo: no, onii-san, find the controller of that beast.

sin: i see... okey.

yucie: controller? (it cannot be.. mermaid princess)

sin: find it... woah, a mermaid?

yucie: are you the mermaid princess?

: yes yucie.. queen ercell ordered me to kill all of you...

yucie: no.. noooo! (cries)

cocoloo: yucie-san... how dare you... HOW DARE YOU MAKE YUCIE-SAN CRY! YAHHHHHHH!(summons a black hole)

a black hole appeared, the sea monster were banished from the black hole.

m. princess: you are.. monster...(cocoloo chokes the to death) ackkkkk...

yucie: why the queen wants to kill us?

beth: because of war...

yucie: i want to end it now... ( she runs away then cries)

cocoloo: yucie-san! ( cries)

sin: oh shit! more sea monsters!?

glenda: lets... what the!?

cocoloo summoned a thunder magic spell, destroys all the sea monsters.

sin: oh no.. she's depressed.

nicolai came back from the meeting and hugged cocoloo

nicolai: its allright, cocoloo...

cocoloo: nicolai-san...i want to end this war! wahhhh! (cries)

nicolai: were gonna attack tomorrow for sure.

meanwhile...

nome: princess...  
yucie: general nome?

to be continued 


	6. Judgement Platinum Princess, part 1

chapter 7: platinum princess of judgement, part 1

in avernum castle, yucie came back in her country...

yucie: arc-kun...

arc: forehead, youre back.

yucie: why? why do you hate cocoloo?

arc: revenge for my father.

yucie: i... i want to end it... in peace not killing anyone!

arc: sorry, but my decision is - to kill my enemies with my new form.. hahaha.

frederick: sir?

arc: take yucie to her room.

frederick: yes sir.

she was been house arrest by arc for joining cocoloo's forces.

arc: forehead, do you want see him?

yucie was shocked by seeing general nome being tortured by arc's men

yucie: stop! stop this! please!

arc: he is the traitor of this country. he must be punished hahahaha!

meanwhile, in the sacred room that the immortal emperor lives. (not located in muithermne)

immortal emperor: from this day, you will now be the new inquistional angelic knight, cocoloo kiske.

cocoloo: thank you, lord emperor. its a honor

nicolai: emperor, any orders from us?

: yes, arthas!

arthas: what is it ryle? oh! muithermne had 2 platinum princess. 1 is from avernite, called the platinum peace princess but yucie is the peace princess. theres also the judgement princess.. and i saw her already.

nicolai: cocoloo, judgement knight angel and the princess of judgement.

arthas: exactly!

cocoloo: ehh!

nicolai: ercell had the 2 tiaras, she hid it on her castle. cocoloo, youre the only one to wear it right, brother?

ryle: yes brother. i had a mission to you.

arthas: take ercell's brain

nicolai: for your research right lich king?

arthas: yes!

cocoloo: umm, what about me?

nicolai: get the judgement tiara from ercell. if you had a wish with that tiara, i dont care about that.

cocoloo: ok.

cocoloo and nicolai came back to muithermne castle, preparing for the next battle. equiping their weapons, the castle turned into a ship, a battle spaceship.

the ultramarines led by cube joined the fight to protect muithermne and support nicolai.

with the portal spell made by maga selent, they went to avernum by seconds.

civilians of avernum went scared from muithermne army, nicolai's army didnt kill them instead nicolai had a speech.

nicolai: citizens of avernum, please evacuate now! the war is going to start. im going to destroy this city and the army of your evil queen!

avernite #1: what 's that flying dragon?

avernite#2: its diabolos!

old avernite : we must evacuate now or he will kill us!

all citizens were evacuate and they are saved by nicolai

old avernite: the rumors are true, queen ercell is a wicked witch at all!

nicolai: what?

avernite #1: she turned those soldiers into monsters!

avernite #2: we will save your city...

in avernite castle, yucie has been prisoned in her room. but...

glenda: hey yucie! want to escape?

yucie: guys?

beth: cocoloo wants to see you.

sin: yeah, shes worried of you.

elmina: thats my line,sin-san

sin: oops, sorry.

yucie: but...ok i'll join you guys.

minutes later...

yucie: cocoloo!

cocoloo: yucie-san!

yucie: im sorry for running days ago...

cocoloo: its ok, yucie-san.

(3 golden diabolos appears)

beth: damn! we were surrounded!

sin: its allright, let me handle it... (he use his weapon, a flagpole, destroys all diabolos)

glenda: wtf! a simple flagpole, destroys all enemies?

cocoloo: he use magic, glenda-san.

glenda: oh dad thought him how to use magic anyway.

cocoloo: yucie-san, take this.

yucie: eternal tiara?

cocoloo: yes. i have also it.

yucie: youre also platinum princess?

cocoloo: yes,im the jugdemental platinum princess.. my mission is to make peace in this world, yucie-san.

yucie: so your wish was...

cocoloo: stop this war... yucie-san.

to be continued 


	7. Judgement Platinum Princess Part 2

Judgement Platinum Princess, Part 2

Cocoloo and Yucie started the ritual. The Two princesses wished for peace in this world.

Human turned diabolos went back to their human form and they didnt know how they become monsters.

Avernite soldier turned into diabolos: what happened?

Nicolai: you dont know what happened?

avernite soldier turned into diabolos: queen ercell and the mages turned us into something... and then i dont know what happened next.

Cube: theyre brainwashed.

Nicolai: cults...

Cube: What should we do, Emperor?

Nicolai: I must get ercell brain by myself. Cults will counterattack, use your forces to kill them

Cube:ok.

In Castle Avernum

Ercell: my monsters are gone!

Cult Officer Rome: The Ultramarines and Inquisistion went to this castle by now... So your a failure, Ercell...

Ercell: Lord Rome!

Rome: Youre Useless, I must go back to my master. HAHAHAHA(Banishes away)

Nicolai came to the throne room...

Nicolai: Prayer Cult officer Rome got escaped.. damn. So i got the jackpot.

Ercell: Now kill...(Nicolai stole ercell's brain.)

Nicolai: Mission complete...

in magic circle where yucie aand cocoloo performs a ritual... they fullfilled their wish. but...

Arc Diabolos: Im not died yet! Im Going to destroy you both of you...

Cocoloo: Yucie-san?

Yucie: Arc, you idiot... (Yucie changes into dragon warrior)

Cocoloo also changes into an Inquisistional angel knight.

Elmina: Wings? So Arthas-san says true, Cocoloo is the Angel of Justice.

Cube:No,she's the princess of justice.

Arc: whatever you say.. I must destroy you all! (Launches Nuke missles but nullify the missles by cocoloo)

Cocoloo: Your Missles were nullified, you cannot used it again

Arc: Damn you...

Yucie used her sword, slashes arc and he turned back into human.

Arc: Fore...head...

Yucie: War is over now... I must remove your hatred in your heart...and your past...

Yucie and cocoloo removed arcs memories and they didnt kill him...

Cocoloo: Yucie-san, peace at last.. my wish came... (Faints)

Yucie: Cocoloo-chan!

Nicolai: Job well done, Cocoloo-chan...Thank you Yucie-san.

2 months later... Dec 227 avy, the United Nations of Muithermne Planet declares Yucie as the New Prime Minister of Avernum.

The Kingdom of Avernum becomes Parliamentary Government.

In that month,, Glenda, beth and Elmina were married.

Nicolai resigned as Emperor of Muithermne and his citizens and his generals were thanked him for their good and prosperous lives with him. Nicolai assigns Prime Minister Yucie to be the next heir of the Empire.

Jan 228 avy, after new year.

Sin: Sis, youre not going back in this planet?

Cocoloo: yes, but soon i will come back with him.

Beth: What about your kids?

Cocoloo: My son Cain becomes Chancellor to the Immortal Emperor. Silver-kun, Ai-chan,Nagasumi-kun, Marika-chan and Daisuke-kun went to earth in solar system for their studies.

Beth: So you have 6 children at all.

Cocoloo: Yep, where's Glenda-san and Elmina-san?

Yucie: Glenda was finding Cube after the war even they married. *sigh* where's cube by now?

Cocoloo: Cube-san had a mission.

Yucie: What's that?

Nicolai: Sorry, Highly Classified. Anyway Elmina-san was at the emperor anyway, she bceomes Arthas assistant.

Cocoloo: ahh... Nicole-kun, are you going back to the Immortal Emperor Chamber?

Nicolai: No, I need to go back to earth. You should come too, Cocoloo! Marika-chan and Daisuke-kun were gooing to graduate aat Senior High School!

Cocoloo: What!? They Grew up so fast?!

Nicolai: Because this time was very slow and the Time of the earth was fast.

Cocoloo: Their age was... same age as me!?

Nicolai: You bet! Hahahaha!

The End?

In earth, Year 2013, Prayer Cult Main Base in Rome City, Italy

Prayer Cult Leader Hannibal: Queen Ercell had failed to destroy the Inquisistion and the Ultramarines.

Rome: Im sorry, master. Next time, Im going to destroy those Marines and the 2 inquistional angelic knight Nicolai Muithermne and Cocoloo kiske once and for all!

Cult Acolyte: Milord, Cocoloo and Nicolai arrived at earth!

Hannibal: Where?

Cult: in.. japan!

Hannibal: we will going to japan, and kill them...

Rome: Yes sir!

the new chapter will start...

note:

anime series featured in fanfiction

-petite princess yucie

Game Series featured in this fanfiction

-Myth 2 -Warhammer 40k -Guilty Gear Series

thank you for reading :) 


End file.
